User blog:Dinner111/Most devestating TF2 custom weapons
This blog is to showcase the most powerful TF2 custom weapons I've ever seen. Valve weapons *Robin's Valve rocket launcher: +1009900 damage; +109900 clip size; +75 firing speed; On hit: +250 health; On kill: 10 seconds of crits; +50 firing speed; +100 faster move speed. *Most Valve weapons: +15 damage; +150 clip size; +15 firing speed; On hit: +15 health; Crits on burning targets; +50 max health; On kill: 5 seconds of crits; +15 fire resistance; +15 move speed. *Valve medigun: +15 heal rate; +15 Ubercharge rate; Overheal bonus doesn't decay; +50 max health; +15 fire resistance; +50 move speed. Abex300 *Not Dying Gun(Pistol): +900 damage; +900 clip size; +90 firing speed; +375 max health; On kill: 60 seconds of crits; +100 resistance towards bullets, fire & explosives; +9 capture rate; +900 secondary ammo; +900 move speed; +100 ammo regen every 5 seconds; +900 damage vs buildings. *Devil(Minigun): +666 damage; +666 hp on hit; On Kill: 666 seconds of crits on kill; +666 chance of slowing enemy down; +666 bullets per shot; +666 primary ammo; +666 damage vs buildings; +666 seconds of bleeding on hit; +100 pray resistance. *Golden Machine Gun(Sub machine gun): +9900 damage; +9300 clip size; +90 firing speed; +175 max health; On kill: 3153606 seconds of crits; +100 resistance towards bullets, fire & explosives; +99 reload speed; +34 move speed; +100 ammo regen every 5 seconds. *Brass Beast: +999999900 damage; +100 move speed; +100 move speed while deployed. *Dying Machine(Widowmaker): Silently dismembers anyone it hits; -200 ammo per shot; Uses metal for ammo. *Gabenator(Equalizer): +1009900 damage; +75 firing speed; On hit: +250 hp; On kill: 10 seconds of crits; +87 damage resistance towards bullets & explosives; +100 move speed. *PSIKill(Big Kill): +9900 damage; +9900 clip size; +100 firing speed; +9900 ammo; -100 accuracy. *Immortal Disease(Alien Swarm Parasite): +200 max hp; Blocks 1 backstab; Fire redardent; +100 self damage force; +75 resistance towards bullets, fire & explosives; +100 resistance towards crits; +398 max metal; +100 move speed. *Community Medal: +150 hp; +50 resistance towards bullets, fire & explosives; +100 move speed. *Uberlauncher(Direct Hit): +100 damage done; +400 clip size; On hit: +10 health; +300 max health on wearer; +100 self-damage force; +50 crit resistance; +50 reload speed; +100 explosion radious; +100 projectile speed; Minicrits on airborne targets; No self-inflicted damage; Damage removes sappers. *Hardtier Dakka(Frontier Justice): +16567 damage bonus; +734 clip size; +50 firing speed; +7343 max primary ammo; +50 reload speed; -1381 accuracy. *Goddess(Natascha): Secondary fire is vampire; +1009900 damage bonus; +1100 max health; +2 capture rate; +75 spin up speed; +900 move speed; +250 health regenerated per second. *Ze Hurting is not as rewarding as ze healing: Critical hit ubercharg; +109900 heal rate; +900 ubur rate; +1009900 max overheal; +250 max health; +75 bullet damage resistance; +2 cap rate; +50 move speed. *Combat Shotgun: +750 damage bonus; +69 clip size; +181 max primary ammo; -234 firing speed; -25 move speed. Katana9990 *Aperture Science Bullet Projector(Force-a-Nature): +200 damage bonus; +4900 clip size; +90 firing speed; Knockback on wearer and target; +3900 max primary ammo; +90 reload speed. *The Balanced(Direct Hit): +200 damage bonus; +4900 clip size; +50 firing speed; +4900 max primary ammo; +90 reload speed; +200 explosion radius; +400 projectile speed; +100 move speed; Minicrits on airborne targets; No self-inflicted damage taken. *The Balanced V2(Flare gun): +95 firing speed; +3900 max secondary ammo; +60 move speed; -65 damage penalty. *Chambers and Dinosaurs Cheater: +9890 cloak regeneration rate; +400 cloak duration. MrRayzeed *Pan O OP: +19900 damage bonus; +19900 critical hit resistance; +1900 move speed; Imbued with an ancient power; +30 health regenerated per second. *Vintage Sticky Jumper: +29900 damage bonus; +90 firing speed; On kill: 1 second of 100% critical chance; +200 max secondary ammo; +0 move speed while active; No self-inflicted blast damage taken; On kill: restores user to 300% health; +100 vulnerability to bullets, explosives & fire. *This Sh!t is too OP(Rocket Jumper): +200 clip size; +90 firing speed; +200 max primary ammo; +90 reload speed; +1800 health restored on kill; No self-inflicted blast damage taken; -29900 damage penalty; +100 vulnerability to bullets, explosives & fire. *Vintage Shortstop: +9900 damage bonus; +29900 clip size; +90 firing speed; On hit: +100 health; +29900 max primary ammo. *Vintage Lugermorph: +100 damage bonus; +9900 clip size; +90 firing speed; On kill; 5 seconds of 100% critical chance; +9900 max secondary ammo; +300 faster move speed; +100 health restored on kill. *Vintage Direct Hit: +9900 damage bonus; +100 clip size; +90 reload speed; +900 blast radius; +100 projectile speed; Minicrits airborne targets; +500 health restored on kill; No self-inflicted blast damage taken. *Vintage Fists of Steel: +9900 damage bonus; On hit: +100 health; +900 faster move speed; +90 ranged damage resistance while active; +100 melee damage vulnerability while active. *OP. Yup. Back.(Stickybomb Launcher): +29900 damage bonus; +9900 clip size; +90 firing speed; On kill: 5 seconds of 100% critical chance; +3 health restored per second; +90 resistance to fire, critical hits, bullets and explosives; +9900 max primary ammo; +99 max pipebombs out; +90 reload speed; +200 blast radius; +100 move speed while active; Imbued with an ancient power; No self-inflicted blast damage taken; This is a special Halloween item; On kill: restores user to 300% health; -90 self damage force. ShadowBolt *The Snapshot(sniper rifle): +1000 damage bonus; +5000 bullets per shot; +100 max ammo capacity; On Kill: 100% health is restored; Penetrates all players. *The Portable bay(rocket launcher): +500% Damage bonus; +500% Clip Size bonus; +100% Faster firing speed; +2000% Max ammo capacity; +900% Explosion radius; +300 Max health on wearer; On kill: 20 health is restored; +20 degrees random projectile deviation; 10% slower move speed on wearer. *The Hellraiser(rocket launcher): +4000% Clip size bonus; +95% Faster firing speed; +95% Faster reload speed; +14000 Max health on wearer; On kill: 1000 Health is restored; On hit: Bleed for 3 seconds; 25% slower projectile speed; +5 degrees random projectile deviation. *The Beam Blast(The C.A.P.P.E.R.): +200% damage bonus; +10000% bullets per shot; +3 capture rate on wearer; 100% health restored on kill; 50% clip size penalty; +500% increase in weapon spread; +200% slower firing speed; +50% slower reload speed. Others *Vintage Flare Gun by Star: +900 damage bonus; +70 faster firing speed; +10 faster reload time; +90 faster projectile speed. *The Shinobi(Huntsman) by NinjaCowProduction: +30% Firing Speed; On Hit: 13 Health; On Hit: 13 second of bleeding; On Kill 13 seconds of crits; 1300% chance to slow target; +4900% Explosion Radius; +30% Projectile Speed; 100% Ammo Regen every 5 seconds. *The Rage Maker(Backburner) by NinjaCowProduction: +80% move speed; +150 HP; Pyro Does Not Suffer From Knockback; 100% Chance for the Flames to Slow Target; Afterburn Lasts for 60 Seconds; On hit: bleed for 60 Seconds. *The Isins Nuker(Direct Hit) by iSinsx: +9800 damage bonus; +89900 clip size; +99 faster firing speed; On hit: +500 health; +250 max health on wearer; On kill: 10 seconds of 100% critical chance; +100 move speed on wearer. *The Bass Booster by Karma Charger: Selected Music: Soviet National Anthem Earrape; Plays the selected music while firing, enemies will take damage within the range; No movement speed penalty while deployed; On Hit: Gain up to +2 health; Does not fire bullets... NO SHIT SHERLOCK; No random cyka blyat crits. Category:Blog posts Category:Keener